


Casual Affair

by theliteraltrash



Series: baby pull me closer [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 1990s, Adult Losers Club (IT), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottoming from the Top, Gay Bar, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Richie Tozier moved to California when he was 18, then to New York when he was 22. His memories of his childhood are murky, but there is some clarification when he runs into a familiar face at a gay bar near his apartment.





	Casual Affair

**June 1998**

Pride month was something that Richie Tozier had only started celebrating when he moved to California at age 18. Now, he was 22 and celebrating pride month as an openly gay man in New York. It was a Saturday, he had done a set at a comedy club at 10, and he wanted to get plastered and get his dick wet. He found out through word of mouth about a bar near his apartment building. That's where he found himself taking shots at midnight.

The plan was to hit on some guys and take one back to his apartment. However, he faced a struggle trying to muster up the willpower to talk to literally any of the men around him. His eyes did linger on a guy a couple of inches shorter than him. The man was sitting a few seats away at the bar, drinking an amber liquid. He had a lovely profile, and Richie licked his lips.

He stood, easing the distance between them by sitting on a stool beside him. "I'm gonna need a library card," he sighed, resting his elbows on the bar. The man scrunched his nose. "Because I am checking you out."

The man turned to look at him and gave him a blank expression. "Can you even read?"

Richie laughed and clapped. "_Fantastico_," he said in a Spanish accent. It had definitely improved over the years, much like his other Voices and impressions.

The man looked familiar. There was something about his eyes that made Richie feel like he knew him. "Are you new around here?" He squinted at him.

"I moved here a couple months ago," Richie nodded. 

“I feel like we've met before,” The man said slowly, looking at Richie up and down. Huh, so maybe they have met. He still couldn’t put his finger on where or when. 

“Trust me, babe, if we met you would have remembered me,” Richie smirked, leaning against the bar counter. He studied his face, though. Jokes aside, he knew he knew this guy from somewhere. But where? 

“Yeah?” He tilted his head, swirling around his drink. “I would’ve remembered how crude you are, you mean?” 

“No, how fantastically fuckin’ good in bed I am-” Richie started, winking. 

“Gross,” The man shook his head. “I would never get in bed with you.”

“Would you like to make that a bet?” He raised his eyebrows, ordering two shots. The other man watched him carefully.

“What?” Richie asked, sliding over the glass to him. The man studied him with cautious eyes before picking it up. 

“Now, who am I making this bet with?” He asked.

“My name’s Eddie,” The man, Eddie, mumbled. “And I’m not playing some stupid fucking bet to sleep with you.” 

“Well, Eddie,” Richie smirked and winked again, for good measures, before downing the contents of the shot glass. Fuck, it burned, but he tried to keep his composure. What even did he fucking order? “I’d hate to prove you wrong.” 

“You’re not going to,” Eddie sipped the shot, making a face. “And can I get your name too? I need to know what to write on the restraining order.” Ah, so this wasn’t just bickering. He wanted his name. Perhaps there was still a shot for little Richie, then.

“Richie,” He grinned. “Also known as the name you’ll be screaming soon-”

“God, shut the fuck up,” Eddie interrupted him, closing his eyes in what seemed to be in annoyance, but Richie wasn’t exactly sure, before pouring the liquid from the shot glass down his throat, shuddering slightly. 

“Damn, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie whistled. Eddie frowned, staring at him. “What?” He asked. Eddie didn’t answer, leaving Richie to watch a range of emotions flash over his face before he finally spoke.

“Did you say your name was Richie?” He asked, and now Richie was nervous. What the fuck just happened?

“Uh, yeah,” Richie nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. This was fucking weird.

“Richie…” Eddie paused, staring at his face intensely. “Tozier?” 

Richie raised a brow, and he had a feeling it looked comical with his glasses and his wonky left eye. "Yeah, are you like… a fan? I just did a set at-"

"No," Eddie had wide eyes. "We knew each other. Grew up together in Derry."

Flashes of memories came through Richie's mind. Eddie from Derry. Eds. His heart stuttered, and he had a feeling Eddie would have called it palpitations and told him to see a doctor. "No shit?" He said, leaning his weight onto the bar.

Eddie nodded, his eyes darting across Richie's features. "Yeah. You haven't changed a bit," he had a small smile on his face.

There was a fondness there that made Richie want to be swallowed up by the floor. Had this been just four short years ago, he would have known what to say. "Eddie Kaspbrak. Holy fuck."

Eddie chuckled. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Yeah," Richie bit the inside of his cheek. Here he was, at a gay bar, talking to his childhood crush. He ordered another shot when he realized that Eddie now knew he was gay. "What have you been up to?" He asked.

Eddie shrugged. "I drive a taxi."

"Do people ever yell at you like 'aye I'm walking here'?" Richie grinned as he put on his best New York accent.

"God shut the fuck up," Eddie covered his face with his hands, but Richie could see that his ears were turning red.

Then he remembered. Eddie is also at this gay bar. He was sitting alone, drinking at a gay bar. "You always did look cute when you blushed," he decided to say. He hadn't touched the shot that had been placed in front of him. Eddie seemed slightly astonished by his words before the look of realization washed over his face. 

"Are you just fucking with me?"

Richie smirked. "What was that thing I used to do when we were younger?" Eddie's eyes widened when Richie grabbed his cheek. It was a lot slimmer than it was when they were 14. He gave the cheek a pinch. "Cute, cute, cute!"

Eddie shoved Richie's arm away and shook his head. "I hate you."

"If that's true, you could get up and go. I could flirt with some other very handsome man," Richie leaned just a bit closer to him. "However, none of them would hold a candle to you."

There was a moment where Eddie just looked at him. Then, he surged forward. He put a hand on the back of Richie's neck and pulled him close so that their lips would crash together. Eddie Kaspbrak was kissing him on the mouth in a gay bar. Dreams do come true.

Eddie's hand moved up, carding his fingers through Richie's hair. He pulled Richie's head back, eliciting a breathy gasp as he separated their mouths. "We could take this back to my apartment," Richie suggested as he licked his lips.

Maybe it was the liquor. Maybe it was the speed at Richie's brain was firing thoughts. They got to his apartment in record time. As soon as the door was closed, Eddie was on him again. He had imagined what kissing Eddie would be like dozens of times, but nothing could live up to the real thing. Richie had kissed several men in his day, and kissing Eddie was perfect.

Richie backed them to to his bedroom, chucking clothing items off on the way. "Is that an inhaler in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He asked between kisses.

He groaned when Eddie responded by palming his erection through his jeans. "Shut up," he breathed as Richie collapsed onto the bed.

They stripped out of their pants and boxers, and Richie got lube and a condom from his nightstand. "How are we doing this?" He asked.

Eddie bit his lip, then straddled his lap. They both let out small gasps as their dicks rubbed together. He kissed him again, putting his hands on Richie's shoulders. "I want you to fuck me," he whispered.

God help him. Richie pulled Eddie closer to him by his hips. He looked into his beautiful brown eyes and couldn't believe this was really happening. "I've wanted to hear you say those words since I started masturbating."

Eddie rolled his eyes, but his face was red as he blushed. "That's the worst string of words I have ever heard."

Richie laughed as he opened the bottle of lube. "I have a feeling it's really not."

"You're right, it's not."

Eddie gasped and tensed as Richie slowly rubbed the lube onto his hole. "Cold?" Richie asked before kissing him. Eddie nodded, and Richie applied more lube. "Relax, Eds."

He wasn't sure if it was the nickname or the fact that his finger had finally slipped inside of him, but Eddie grabbed Richie's hair again and pulled. He let out a moan as Richie worked him open, gently fingering him. "Oh fuck," he gasped.

Richie kissed him and inserted another finger. Eddie's mouth opened and Richie slipped his tongue inside. He rocked his hips as Richie pumped his fingers inside him. Eddie was the one controlling the kiss, tugging on Richie's hair.

Eddie had picked up the pace of his hips, so Richie took them out. Eddie broke the kiss and looked a bit upset. He was only satisfied when he saw that Richie was opening the condom wrapper. He bit his lip and took the condom before Richie could. 

Watching Eddie meticulously and carefully roll the condom onto his dick, Richie realized this moment would forever be etched into his spank-bank. "Eddie," he moaned as Eddie worked him with his hand for a few pumps.

He lifted his hips, and aligned Richie with his hole. As he sank down, he made the hottest sounds Richie had ever heard. He was tight, and Richie held him close to his chest. "Oh fuck," Eddie pulled Richie's hair so that he could kiss him again.

Richie had thought he would have been the one in control, since Eddie was bottoming. He was proven wrong. Eddie Kaspbrak knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. Even though it was their first time having sex together, it wasn't like they were learning each other. It was more like coming home.

It really was a sight to see Eddie bouncing up and down as he fucked himself on Richie's cock. His face was red, and every time Richie would thrust his hips up to meet him, his jaw would go slack. He bit his lip when Richie started jerking him to match the rhythm of their hips. 

They hadn't seen each other in four years, even forgot each other, and yet this felt like a natural progression. Richie had a feeling that if they had stayed in contact after high school they would have done this a lot sooner. Perhaps the wait was worth it. Now Richie knew how fucking perfect it felt to be with Eddie.

“Rich… ie,” Eddie moaned, leaning forward and pressing his face against Richie's chest, the movement of his hips faltering slightly. Richie let out a breath, quickening the movements of his hand. Eddie let out a deep moan, his teeth scraping his collar bone. Richie groaned in response, his own hips doing most of the movement now. It wasn't long before Eddie was biting down on his chest, his body shuddering above him. That alone was enough to make Richie cum, really. Though, to be honest, the sounds he was making were probably the thing that really pushed him over the edge. The fucking sounds he was making were honestly magic. You really can't blame him for following in suite of Eddie's orgasm, feeling his own body fill with immense pleasure. 

“Holy shit...” Eddie breathed as they both rode off the high of their orgasms. He sighed airily, pulling himself off of Richie and flopping down next to him on the bed. Richie pulled the condom off, throwing it somewhere in the room before leaning back against his pillow.

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, his mind slowly turning into disbelief at what just happened. Did he really just have sex with the guy he was in love with as kids? Gay sex? With his gay awakening? “Holy shit, indeed.” Eddie just nodded, staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily. They stayed there, silently, for what felt like forever before Richie realized they were both probably complete messes. Richie was struck with memory of Eddie rubbing himself down with hand sanitizer when muddy water got on him one time when they were kids. He wondered how Eddie was just casually laying in the bed covered in bodily fluids. Maybe he was just really fuckin tired. Or maybe he had changed a lot over the four years of them being apart.

“God we are so gross,” Eddie sat up. “We need to clean up.” Ah, there it was.

“You haven't changed at all,” Richie grinned, leaning forward to pinch the other man's cheek. Eddie smacked his hand away, scrunching up his nose. 

“Neither have you,” Eddie mumbled, seemingly annoyed but Richie spotted a hint of a smile. “And it hasn't even been that long.” 

“Four years,” Richie looked at him. “That is a long time.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded, leaning back against the headboard. “Not long enough to just forget each other, though…” Yeah, that was weird. It had really only been four years? Richie had a shitty memory, he'll admit that, but how the fuck did he just forget Eddie Kaspbrak after only four years? He'd known him way longer than that. Plus, Eddie had been so relevant in his life. He was his best friend. From what Richie could remember, he was his only best friend. He was the one Richie spent every waking moment with during his childhood. He was the one who made him realize he liked boys. He was, quite honestly, the love of his life. How do you just forget all that after only four measly years?

“Memory is tricky, Eds.” He shrugged. 

“Not my name,” Eddie pushed himself off the bed. “I'm gonna go take a shower, clean this shit up while I'm gone.”

“Oh I love it when you take control.” Richie smirked. 

“Shut up,” Eddie groaned. “And get out clean pajamas and clean yourself up, there's no fucking way I'm sleeping next to you when you're all dirty.” 

“Aye, aye, captain,” Richie said in his best pirate impression, saluting. Eddie rolled his eyes, turning around before Richie could see his smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is part of a series if we get the motivation to write more rftgyhuj lmao anyways bill hader gave us our rights and if you don't picture this Richie as him when he was on Punk'd but with glasses you're a fucking coward  
https://images.amcnetworks.com/ifc.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Bill-Hader-Punkd.jpg


End file.
